


World Class Finisher

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Football | Soccer, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Typical Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Under new ownership, Dragonstone FC decided to bring back a Dragon Prince from Winterfell. Jon prepares for a homecoming with Dragonstone set out to break a record-setting transfer fee for the purchase of Jaehaerys Jonothor Targaryen.





	World Class Finisher

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a one-shot, though as I got to planning it out the fic got longer. So instead of a long one-shot, I'll be breaking this down to 8 or so chapters. 
> 
> Yes, this is football, not handegg. 
> 
> Special thanks to lilacs_with_lavender for the mood board and terminatortom for essentially beta'ing this chapter for me! :)

The blaring light from the opened window hit his eyes, forcing him to bury his face in his pillow. Yet, blinding himself to the light outside was not enough to alleviate the weight that kept nudging him. A wet snout continued to prod at him, a lick to the side of his face, demanding attention without uttering a single sound. His right hand found its way out of the sheets, roughly palming the creature’s snout and turning it away from his body. 

“Get off you beast.” Jon grumbled out, his voice laced with the remnants of sleep, keeping his hand upon Ghost’s snout to keep it away from him. For all his effort, Jon knew there was little he could do to keep the great white beast off him. “Fine, fine.” He mumbled out, feeling Ghost move his head around to avoid the hand Jon had placed upon him. The instant he took his hand off Ghost, his dog immediately nudged at his shoulder until he rolled over. A barrage of licks from his pet was a direct result of him giving in to the beast’s whims. With both hands wrapping around the wolfdog’s neck, Jon returned the favour by giving him a good scratch. “Who let you in today?” He asked the dog, knowing a reply wouldn’t be provided to him at all.

“That was me.”

Only startled slightly due to the sudden sound, Jon only sagged back down onto the bed when the familiarity of the voice rang through the room, Ghost’s full attention still upon him. In the doorway stood the young woman who looked eerily like his mother. 

“What’re you doing here so early Arya?” Jon asked, his attention still upon Ghost, who seemed to be placated for the time being. 

“It’s already past eleven and you were still in bed. Lucky for you, I already took Ghost out for a walk for you.” Arya conceited, a grin plastered on her face. “And you weren’t answering your phone. I’ve been calling you since eight.” Out of the corner of his eye, where Ghost’s body wasn’t obstructing his view, Jon could see Arya practically skip into the room until reaching the bed. Unceremoniously, she plopped down on the foot of the bed, the bed only slightly dipping due to the additional weight of her slight frame. 

With one free hand, Jon reached for his phone to check the time and missed calls he received, only for the display to remain blank. Sitting up and pushing Ghost off him, who eagerly hopped off the bed and rushed out the door, Jon fixed his gaze upon Arya. His brow lifting, a questioning gaze directed towards Arya. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here, Arya.”

The cheshire like grin that was plastered across her face, didn’t usually spell well for whatever news she had to share. Having dealt with Arya numerous times in the past few years, he knew from the look alone that whatever this news was that it seemed to affect him more than anything. 

“Have you spoken to Davos lately?”

“Not for a couple of days… why?” 

“Get dressed and meet me in the living room.” 

Abruptly, Arya jumped to her feet and left the room without offering Jon the chance to question why. Accepting the defeat of not getting a straight answer from Arya, Jon decided it was best to give in until he received a proper answer. Getting off his bed and plugging his phone into the charger, Jon headed to the bathroom to begin his morning routine before dealing with Arya once more.

\-----

“What is it, Arya?”

“Just watch.”

With no explanation coming from the youngest Stark girl, Jon resigned himself and took a seat on the couch next to Arya. Her hand reached for the play button, resuming the program that was currently on his television; a popular sports channel centred around football.

_“Jaehaerys Jonothor Targaryen, or more commonly known as Jon Targaryen to the football world, has been our top story today. Within the past twenty-four hours there have been talks concerning his future with the Wolves. If rumours are to be believed, the twenty-six-year-old winger could be starting the new season with a new club. We are told that the current Winterfell winger could be seeing his was out, as Dragonstone FC seems to be utilizing Jon Targaryen’s buyout clause which would set the record transfer fee in Westeros football history. It seems the current ‘King in the North’, as Wolves fans have been calling him since Robb Stark’s career-ending injury, will be returning to being a Dragon Prince.”_

Dragonstone. He hadn’t been home this offseason due to everyone else being busy. His mother and father were supposedly on vacation along with his grandparents. His older half-siblings routinely busy with managing the company, while he had yet to hear word of his Uncle Viserys or Aunt Daenerys. It had been lonely thus far a month in. His mother’s family, Uncle Ned, his wife, and their brood just didn’t bring the sense of comfort that was provided to him by the Targaryen clan, aside from the moments he had with Arya and to a lesser extent Robb. Arya was the little sister he never had, while Robb was both a brother and a former teammate.

The individual speaking wasn’t someone Jon was too familiar with, usually avoiding anything football related outside of his professional career. It was one thing for him to play football as his career choice, but another to seek out speculation and criticism during his free time. The bloke looked to be roughly around his age, perhaps a bit older. From the way the camera was cut, Jon couldn’t tell how tall he was, though he was plain if anything else.

_“As things currently stand, Winterfell reportedly values their key player at 100 million dragons. His buyout clause would be just over double that, at 210 million dragons. Since the new ownership has taken over Dragonstone, the new ownership brought along an entirely new management staff as well, headed by none other than Barristan Selmy. We have yet to hear from either club regarding their stance on the Dragon’s using Jon’s release clause.”_

That much Jon knew about his contract which he signed with Winterfell just over two years ago, the entire world was before him and his career as a professional footballer only continuing to improve – the media seemed to tout him as one of the best in the world currently. The Winterfell Wolves, at the time, had offered him a contract that was too lucrative to pass up, which included a release clause ensuring he’d stay with the team until his contract expired or was offered a new deal by the club. Though it seemed that he might not be meant to stay at Winterfell any longer. If these rumours were true, then whoever the new club owner for Dragonstone FC was, after Stannis Baratheon had sold it, was willing to buy him no matter the cost.

“So, this is why you asked about Davos.” Jon rumbled out to Arya, knowing he’d need to call his agent sooner or later regarding the details and what offer Dragonstone would be making to him for his contract with the club.

Arya chose not to reply and instead shushed him. Sighing, Jon turned his attention once more to the television screen.

_“Since under the management of Barristan Selmy and the start of the transfer window, the club has already seen major turnovers. The first of which to leave was Daario Naharis, who the club sold for significantly under his value. The winger, who is likely to be replaced by Jon Targaryen, was sold to another Crownlands club in Duskendale for a meagre 100 thousand dragons. Whatever the reason was behind Naharis’ departure, it is clear to see that Dragonstone wishes to replace him with a local player. After all, the famous Targaryen family has resided in the ancient castle Dragonstone for centuries. This will be a return home for Jon, who has spent most of his career playing in the North, first at Castle Black and then at Winterfell.”_

“Why are we still watching this? You know they’re just going to drone on. Its a bloody history lesson now.”

“Just shut up Jon, its almost over.”

Resigning himself once more to a few minutes of the sportscast, Jon rested his head against the back of couch, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling while his ears paid little attention to the remainder of this torture.

_“This past season was easily his best to date and he still has room to improve for a few more years. In just 30 appearances this year, he tallied 20 goals, 9 assists with an average rating of 7.81. Jon will be likely carrying the load in Dragonstone, if the rumoured buyout is true. It will be interesting to see who Dragonstone also bring in to their squad as it seems clear they’ll be building around Jon, should a deal happen.”_

“Arya, can you bloody turn it off?” Jon groaned out, hoping that he did not have to hear more about himself. It was the offseason. He just wanted a break before training camp – wherever that might be this year. But first he had to call Davos to know the exact situation.

“Why do you have to be such a grouch? You’re playing football for a living! I wish I could, but there’s no way I can play football for a living.” The clear disappointment that was present upon Arya pulled something within Jon. It was difficult seeing Arya like this, when he was living out what she also wished to do with her life.

“Come here.” Jon gestured with a hand, which Arya slowly answered. Wrapping up his cousin in a hug Jon muttered out, “One day it won’t be a dream, and I can see you making it come true.”

The phone rang five times before the individual on the other end picked it up.

“Lad, you’re lucky I put up with you. I tried calling you numerous times. Where have you been?” His long-time friend’s words may have been straight to the point, yet there was never any malice in them. He had been his agent since he turned professional and Jon felt lucky for having Davos be his. Davos, aside from being his agent, also provided advice that applied to his day to day life, the man had seven sons and that brought about a great amount of wisdom.

“My phone died, I forgot to charge it last night.” Jon responded, knowing that Davos would always harp on him to keep it charged at all times.

“Jon… just make sure you keep it charged. I know you don’t use it your phone often enough, but if I need to contact you in case of an emergency, I need you to have a phone that’s alive.”

“I know Davos.” He waited, seeing if his agent would respond at all. A few seconds of silence past, before he voiced out the question that plagued his head since Arya arrived. “About Dragonstone… is it true? Are they actually…?” He left the question unfinished, unable to really voice it all out. A war of emotions was battling inside him – staying in the North where he was comfortable for the past few years or returning home.

Jon, for as much as he loved the North, missed his family, missed home. Sure, he had time to visit during the offseason and his family, particularly his mother and father, oft visited the North. Yet none of that was the same. It wasn’t the same as walking along the beaches of Dragonstone, of looking at the looming fortress his ancestors built, of joking around with Aegon, of having to deal with Rhaenys’ teasing. There was his grandmother and grandfather who he hadn’t seen in years, only having communicated over the phone. His odd uncle Viserys who would provide the most preposterous advice. And Dany. It had been 2 years since he had last seen her. She had been overseas in Meereen finishing up her degree and now had built up her own successful business at the age twenty-five.

“Given that Dragonstone put in an offer that activates your buyout clause, I believe that you’ll more than likely be going to Dragonstone before the season begins.” Davos responded calmly, having known where Jon’s mind likely was. “We still have to see the contract that they offer, but with them using your buyout clause, the negotiations might not take too long. I’ll contact you when there’s a formal offer. Just remember, in the end, it’ll be your choice to sign that contract or not.”

Jon hesitated, his feelings conflicting internally, but there was one that was more significant than all, longing. He missed seeing his family regularly. The occasional visits over the past few years would no longer suffice.

“Thank you, Davos. Call me as soon as you hear anything else.”


End file.
